Ground truth estimation is useful for objectively comparing different systems, measuring the progress of goals, and determining whether a system is qualified for a given use. While performance metrics and benchmarks are common in other engineering domains, as well as other branches of robotics, (e.g., industrial manipulators), autonomous navigation lacks such established metrics and methodologies. It may be that quantifying the performance of navigation systems is difficult, for reasons ranging from theoretical (identifying parameters for measurement) to practical (defining what the environment is to look like). Further, accurately and independently determining the position of the robot (ground truth) may be complex, expensive, and intrusive.